Jealousy
by Mari Riddle-Potter
Summary: Ginny, blinded by pure jealousy, does something that will cost her the rest of her life in Azkaban.


**Jealousy **

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend)

Rated: R

Summary: Ginny, blinded by pure jealousy, does something that will cost her the rest of her life in Azkaban.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

(Dedicated to the man who lived a very long time ago, in the times of Homer the philosopher. He was one of the few men who survived the Trojan War. When he got home his wife chopped him up into pieces when he fell asleep in the bathtub. In other words, he survived a war but didn't survive his wife.) 

          Ginny kneeled down by Harry's body and tried his pulse. She knew he was dead, but she just wanted to be sure. She straightened up and gave a laugh. She laughed until she collapsed into a nearby chair. Looking down at his face, pale and cold, she continued her mirthless laughing. When the fit was over she casually leaned back in her chair and examined the body. The body she had once loved but now hated with all her heart. 

"It was about time you died, fucker," she spit out in a mixture of rage and pleasure.

          Taking one last look at Harry she picked her purse off the table and flung it over her shoulder, exiting the kitchen of her and Harry's house. Ginny was happy he was dead. Now she could finally live in peace. She slowed her pace as she reached the nearby train station and thought back to what she had done and what had pushed her to do it.

~~~~~~~ 5 hours earlier~~~~~~

          Ginny was in the bedroom getting dressed. She had gotten up late because she had stayed up all night waiting for Harry who didn't come home. As she put on her eyeliner she heard the door in the downstairs living room open and close in a bang.

"Gin, I'm home!" she heard Harry yell. She descended the staircase and glared at him. This wasn't the first time he had come home late.

"Don't look at me that way. I had to work late at the ministry."

"Yeah, whatever," she said, going into the kitchen and starting up the oven.

"Ginny, believe me," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around to face him.

"You know I can't resist your charm."

"So do you believe me?" Harry said, giving Ginny a puppy face.

"Ok," Ginny sighed, "I believe you."

"Good. I was getting worried for a minute there," he said, and kissed her deeply. They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a couple of hours. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead. You must be tired," said Ginny, giving him one last kiss. The last she would ever give him, but at the time she didn't know.

          She watched him as he left the kitchen and turned back to the stove and looked down at it. She pondered for a minute about what Harry had told her. Of course he had been at the ministry working. Harry wasn't like other men. He wasn't a cheater. With that thought she shut off the stove, deciding to cook later on when Harry woke up. She went to the supermarket instead, to stock up on a couple of items that she needed. All thoughts about Harry being a cheater escaped her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oy! Ginny!" she heard Ron's voice calling her from the end of the isle at the supermarket.

"Ron?" she asked, turning around. She saw his familiar red hair and wide smile as he made his way over to her, shopping basket at hand.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny, giving him a hug.

"I'm picking up a couple of items for my apartment." 

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you did your own shopping," Ginny said, grinning.

"Well, I decided it was time for me to take on my own responsibilities. Besides, mom refuses to do my shopping for me anymore."

"Well, if you'd just get married…"

"Oh no. Not that conversation again. I'm not getting married. Well, at least not in the meantime."

"Ron, it would help a lot. You know that. Having a wife would make your life easier. I still don't understand why you didn't marry Hermione."

"Hermione wasn't in love with me, Ginny," he said, frowning.

"Yes she was. You were just too busy after we graduated to pay her heed," said Ginny.

"Yeah, busy getting a position on the official Quidditch team of Ireland. Behold my success!"

"Fine. You're a chaser on the Quidditch team and are receiving lots of money. Are you happy having no one to share your life with?"

"Yes."

"Why do I even try?" Ginny asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Anyways, now that we're on the subject of marriage, how's yours?" asked Ron setting his basket on the floor.

"Good," replied Ginny. She didn't know at the time why she felt like 'good' wasn't quite the word.

"How's Harry?" asked Ron.

"You should know. You've been hanging around the ministry with dad in your spare time," she replied with a chuckle.

"Umm…Ginny, Harry hasn't been to the ministry for the past three days," said Ron slowly. He saw her mouth open and close repeatedly, no words emanating.

"But…" she said, lost for words. Certainly Ron had to be joking.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" asked Ron, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ginny had gone pale, making her red hair stand out.

"Yeah, I am. I'll see you later," she said, rolling her grocery cart to the checkout stand, a confused look on her face.

"Okay, bye," said Ron continuing his shopping. When he looked back at her he saw her madly placing her groceries on the checkout table. _"Whatever is wrong with her I hope Harry doesn't catch it,"_ thought Ron and walked away.

          Ginny paid for her groceries and walked back home slowly, processing what Ron had just told her. Harry had lied. He hadn't been at the ministry at all. She absentmindedly dropped her packages on the kitchen table when she entered her house. Harry was still sound asleep, considering the house was so quiet. She swung off her purse and set it on the table. Quietly, she crept upstairs and into the long and narrow hallway. At the end of it was the room they shared. The door, she could see, was ajar. She glanced to her left and saw the door to a room that was especially reserved for their future children. Ginny and Harry agreed not to have children until they were ready, which disappointed Molly Weasley a lot.

          She looked away and continued down the hall and went into their room. His clothes were thrown on the floor and he was fast asleep on the bed, wearing only boxer shorts. Ginny picked the clothes up off the floor and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she walked down to the laundry room she thought of her wedding day. Remembering his vows, at the moment, made her want to throw herself on the floor and cry desperately. Somehow, though, she couldn't cry. Something in her heart refused to believe that Harry was a player and he lied to her.

          Ginny entered the laundry room through the kitchen and started to sort Harry's clothes by color into baskets. She picked up his white shirt and tossed it in the basket with the other whites. When she did that, she saw a brief flash of red. She stared at the shirt for a moment and picked it up. She examined it frantically, willing her mind to believe that it was just a trick of the light. _No, it can't be that. It can't! He wouldn't! I know him! I love him! No…_

Then she found it. On the neck of the shirt was what caused the flash of red that brought her to reality- lipstick. She felt the pain that had been numb since the trip to the supermarket, strike her in the heart. She knew that was not her lipstick because she never wore red. She always wore pink or simply wore nothing at all. Ginny felt herself go dizzy and leaned against a wall next to her to balance herself out. At that moment she heard Harry thump down the stairs. He emerged from the doorway of the kitchen fully dressed and wearing a grin. His grin faded when he saw Ginny's face.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" he asked, reaching a hand out to touch her. She stepped away from him, now resting her back completely against the wall. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" she whispered dangerously.

"What-"

"Look at this," she now yelled, waving the shirt in his face. He snatched it away from her and looked at the lipstick. She could see his face darken and he looked back up at her.

"I can explain this," he began. "I was at the ministry-"

"You were never at the ministry, Harry! Ron hasn't seen you over there in three days! I spoke to him! I know you weren't there! He would have seen you since your department is right next to my fathers!" she cried out. He looked at her momentarily like a cornered animal. All of a sudden his face contorted to one of fury Ginny had never seen before.

"Fine, Ginny. I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't at the ministry. I was with another woman. A better woman. She has everything I want. Everything YOU don't have," he yelled out furiously. 

"You bastard," she whispered, breathless. Ginny pushed herself off the wall and stormed onto the kitchen. Harry followed her.

"All I ever did was love you. You ruined my life," Ginny cried out with a fury matching Harry's.

"I think it's better if I get the hell out of here before something happens," he said, grabbing the door handle.

"Yeah, go run into the arms of your lover!" Ginny yelled. He turned back around and walked slowly towards her. He seemed be amused with her now. Like she was a toy and he could make her jump any time he wanted. 

"Thank you. I will," he said, smirking.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"Care to repeat that?" said Harry with a threatening tone.

"I said SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled, and looked at him superiorly while smiling. Her smile faded when she saw him advancing on her dangerously. He raised one hand and slapped her square in the face, knocking her to the floor. She grabbed her cheek that was now pounding with pain and sat up slowly. He looked as shocked to see what he had done as she. She could see his expression change towards her to one of regret and compassion. 

"Ginny…I…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," he said, reaching out a hand to help her up. She removed her hand from her cheek and scooted away from his hand until her back hit the bottom kitchen cupboards.

"You hit me…" she said, eyes welling up with tears of disbelief. 

"Ginny, I didn't mean to do that," he said, eyes never leaving the mark he had made on her delicate cheek. 

"Didn't mean to, huh?" she scrambled up heatedly from the floor and reached for her wand that had been lying on the kitchen counter.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he said, eyes widening with surprise.

"What I should have done a long time ago," she said, raising her wand.

"Gin, no! Don't! Please!" Harry begged. Ginny wouldn't kill him, would she?

"I'm sorry I married you," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ginny, think about what you're doing."

"Good-bye Harry," she whispered.

"No!"

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, watching the burst of green light from her wand hit Harry directly in the chest. She saw him fall to the ground in slow motion and saw the green light fade. All that was left in a few seconds was Ginny and her regretful heart. But then again, she felt like a huge burden had been taken from her. She wasn't sad, in fact, she was happy. Ludicrously happy.

~~~~~~ Future ~~~~~~

          As she approached the ticket booth at the train station she took a deep breath, accepting her circumstances. She was now officially a fugitive. The fugitive who killed the boy who lived. Ginny pushed that thought out of her mind and bought a ticket from the lady at the booth. The air felt colder and colder each step she took towards the train that would be taking her far away. She would probably have to change her name. A lot a things had to be done before she could have peace.

          She stepped on the train and found an empty cabin. She looked out the window taking one last glimpse at what she would never see again. The train started moving slowly away from the station and she moved around in her seat taking last looks at everything before her, never getting enough. It was an unquenchable thirst she would have to deal with. When she could see no more of her prior life, she sat back in her seat and allowed herself to relax. The pain in her cheek had ebbed and the motion of the train was lulling her into a delicious slumber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Do you want part 2? Tell me in your reviews. I want at least 20 reviews before I post the finale of this fic.)


End file.
